


Welcome Home

by Caramell0w



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: Chris comes home from filming and is excited to see you.





	Welcome Home

Things are scary and exciting when they are new. You don’t want anyone to scratch your new car, or break your new toy. New relationships are the same way. Both parties try so hard to be the best they can be. There are hardly any arguments, and if there are, they get resolved quickly and with fantastic make-up sex.

At some point though, true colors come out and each person feels comfortable enough to share their true wants and feelings. That happens after the “honeymoon” phase passes—usually somewhere around month five. After that, all bets are off. This is the time when you either make it as a couple, or you don’t.

That’s where Chris and I are at right now. Month five. Let me tell you, it’s been tough. He’s been gone so much with reshoots or with new projects and it’s not helping our relationship at all. I’m trying not to be too needy, but there are times when facetime and m vibrator just aren’t helping. I’m stressed at work, missing my boyfriend, and I need a dick in me—stat.

My phone rings and Chris’s beautiful smile lights up my screen. 

“Hi babe. How much time do you have tonight?” I ask sarcastically, knowing the answer is usually enough for a quick goodnight. He’s busy, I get it; but I have needs too.

He scrunches his brows. “What’s wrong?”

I sigh heavily. “Nothing, I’m just stressed and annoyed. Are you calling for a quick goodnight chat?”

“Yeah, but I have a few minutes. Did I do something wrong?”

“No, Chris. It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Y/N,” he warns.

I know that tone. That’s the tell me what I did or I’ll spank it out of you when I get home tone. He’s used it on me a few times and I know what to expect if I don’t give him an honest answer. 

I sigh and focus on his deep blue eyes. “I miss you, I’m horny, and I had a really shitty day at work. I knew it was going to be tough with you gone, but I didn’t think it would be this hard, Chris. I’m trying. I really am. I know your busy, and I knew it was going to be hard when we started dating it’s just…” I don’t finish and shake my head instead.

“It’s just what?”

“I don’t know, Chris.” I pause, and he doesn’t say anything, waiting patiently. “I guess I just need a few days with you, so we can connect again.”

“I’ll be home in a week. Can you hang on until then?” His voice is soft, and I see the hurt in his eyes.

I offer a small smile, wishing I could wipe away the worry from his face. “Of course, babe. I look forward to you coming home. I miss your arms wrapped around me. I just need someone to cuddle right now.”

His face lights up a little. “I miss you so much, I can’t wait to do that either. Goodnight, babe.”

“Night, Chris. Talk to you tomorrow.” I disconnect the call and put my phone on the nightstand, cuddling down into the blankets to sleep.

* * *

 

The week goes by so slow, but it’s Chris’s arrival day and I can’t wait to have him here with me. I offered to pick him up from the airport, but he didn’t want a frenzy of paparazzi around us. I appreciate that he wants to keep me out of the limelight, I don’t want any part of it either. I cook a nice meal of roast chicken, potatoes, and garlic green beans and slip into the sexy bra, panties and thigh highs I bought specifically for his return.

I hear his keys rattle at the door and I run towards it, pulling it open. He looks down at me and licks his lips.

“Welcome home, Daddy,” I coo.

He drops his bags inside the door, and slams it closed behind him. His arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me flush with him. I dig my fingers into his back, holding on to him. His lips meet mine and the passion is blinding. Our tongues mingle and a moan escapes as he growls.

“You smell amazing. I want you so bad,” he says between kisses.

“Wherever you want, I’m yours.”

He wraps his hands around my upper thighs and picks me up, carrying me towards the dining room table. He sets me down so my ass barely sits on the edge of the table and takes a step back.

“You look good enough to eat, and I’m starving.” He drops to his knees and tosses my legs over his shoulders. He pushes his fingers to me and rubs me over my panties. It’s been so long since I’ve felt his touch and I’m like a bottle, ready to pop with the slightest pressure. I moan loudly and drop my head back.

He pushes my panties to the side and licks me in a long, languid motion and then sucks my clit into his mouth. I keen off the table trying to pull him even closer. 

“Ohmygod Chris,” I moan

He tongue fucks me like a man on a mission, his beard scratching my sensitive pussy. I tug at his dyed blond hair and clench my legs around his head as I near my orgasm.

“It’s too much. Stop.” I try pushing him away but he relents and I’m coming on his face in a matter of seconds.

“You taste so damn good.” He wipes his face on his sleeve. “Be a good girl and bend over the table. I want to feel that pussy of mine, around me.” He pulls my panties off my legs and helps me off the table.

He stands and I watch with hungry eyes as he unbuttons and unzips his pants, pulling himself free. It’s thick and heavy in his hand and I want to suck on it. I lick my lips and look up into his eyes, asking the silent question.

“Later, baby. I’m not going to last and I need to be in you. Be a good girl and turn around.”

I widen my stance and bend over, waiting patiently for him. He runs his hands over my hips and ass and gives it a small smack. 

“Look at me.” I look over my shoulder at him and he pushes in slowly. The look on his face is pure ecstasy and it takes all I have to not roll my eyes back. This is pure heaven, and moments like this, its hard to think of any of the rough times with him. He fits me perfectly, and he’s a wonderful, hardworking man. I’m lucky to have him.

“Chris, please move.” I push back into him, letting him know I’ve had enough time to adjust. He grips my hips and pulls out slowly, then slams back in. He repeats this over and over, hitting my g-spot each time.

“You’re so fucking sexy like this, giving yourself to me. God, you’re so warm and tight, this is exactly where I need to be.”

His words are so unbelievably sexy. I’m panting in time with his thrusts and my eyes have fluttered closed.

“Play with yourself, get yourself there. I want to come with you.” I do as he asks and he quickens his pace, slamming into me just a little harder. “Come for me baby, soak my cock.” 

The words are my undoing and my legs give out under me. I rest on the table as he holds me up and comes deep inside me. I’m still fluttering around him as I come down from my own orgasm and he pulls out still semi hard.

“Thank you, Chris. I needed that more than you know.”

“Me too, baby. I’m sorry I haven’t been around much. This has been hard for me too, being away from you. Things will quiet down soon though, and when they do we are going to go on a mini vacation, alright?”

I smile at him and nod, then look down, watching his cock jump under my gaze. I drop to my knees and watch his reaction. “We can start making up the time tonight.” I take him into my mouth and taste both of us. 


End file.
